Generally, the invention pertains to the field of pharmaceutical compounds and more specifically to the field of hydroxamic acid derivatives useful in the treatment of cancer. Cancer is the second leading cause of death in the United States and despite new breakthroughs that have led to decreased mortality, many cancers remain refractory to treatment. Additionally, typical treatments such as chemotherapy, radiotherapy and surgery cause a broad spectrum of undesirable side effects. In addition, many cancers often develop resistance to current chemotherapies over time. Clearly the field is in significant need of novel compounds and methods of slowing the expansion of cancer cells and that are useful in the treatment of cancer.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Inventors herein expressly incorporate by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below. The incorporated materials are not necessarily “prior art” and Inventors expressly reserve the right to swear behind any of the incorporated materials.                1. Pisano et al, WO 2006/131484, filed May 31, 2006.        2. Finn et al, US 2006/0079528, filed Feb. 25, 2004.        3. Baxter et al, WO 2000/69827, filed May 12, 1999.        4. Kato et al, EP 0 737 671, filed Apr. 10, 1995.        5. Lafon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,186 filed Oct. 24, 1978.        6. Paris et al, “Histone Deacetylase Inhibitors: From Bench to Clinic” J. Med. Chem Vol. 51, No. 6 pp. 1505-1529 (Mar. 27, 2008.)        7. Miller T A et al, “Histone Deacetylase Inhibitors” J. Med. Chem. Vol. 46 No. 24 pp. 5097-5116 (2003.)        8. Guines H S et al, “Synthesis of some hydroxamic acid derivatives of benzimidazole and their antibacterial and antifungal activities” Arzneimittel-Forschung Vol. 42 No. 8, pp 1045-1048 (1992).        
The Inventors believe that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), Inventors will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.